Aches and Pains
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: Bryan/Michael, Miguel/Kai:: Bryan has a toothache and he doesn’t want to go to the dentist. But after finding Michael in a really foul mood, maybe he won’t have to.


Title: Aches and Pains  
Summary: Bryan has a toothache and he doesn't want to go to the dentist. But after finding Michael in a really foul mood, maybe he won't have to.  
Pairings: Bryan/Michael, Miguel/Kai  
Warnings: Fluff. Yaoi. First attempt at another pairing.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade.

Yes, I know. Another seme!Bryan fic. I just can't help myself T.T He's just soooo much fun!

* * *

Growling under his breath, Bryan sits at the base of a tree and holds the left side of his face with his large hand, his eyebrow twitching uncontrollably. Inside his mouth, just like everyone else he knows, he has two rows of teeth. But unlike some people he knows, in the furthest region of his mouth, there is a single tooth that is causing the nerves in the surrounding area to throb and tingle with pain.

And it's really starting to get on his short-tempered nerves.

Running his tongue over the tender area, Bryan immediately winces when that brings him more pain. Looking around the area, he begins looking for something to take his mind of the pain. But unfortunately, he's in no mood to do any constructive -or destructive for that matter- and simply opts to sit there at the base of the tree and brood as he watches his two fellow Russian teammates battle each other as a part of their training.

Suddenly, from the corner of his eye he spots a certain dyed blonde American.

Bryan can't help but smirk. Ah, Michael. What an amusing young man. He gets riled up so easily that it's hardly a challenge for someone like Bryan. But even so, he enjoys getting under the Yanks skin. Just so he can get a reaction out of him. The way he's cheeks heat up with anger and the way he's sputters incoherently for a few moments, practically speechless in annoyance.

Never the one to use the word adorable for anything, Bryan can't help but associate that word to the American baseball player. When he starts becoming so flustered that he flails his arms around in the air at his sides, one must fight the urge to coo at him and pinch his cheek.

Although, that act in itself evokes another rather cute reaction from the spunky American when preformed on him.

Turning his emerald eyes in Michael's direction, Bryan raises an eyebrow when he sees the sight of Michael engaging in a yelling match with his rock ape of a teammate, Rick. He can't hear their words, surprisingly, but he pretty much sums it up as a battle of the egos.

A moment later Michael throws his arms into the air as a sign of his frustration and turns on his heel to storm away. He stalks past the Russians, who wisely step out of his way, confusion and curiosity on their faces.

But despite his foul mood himself, Bryan is unable to let him past without at least greeting him in the usual way. "How you doing, Spunky?" he calls out, using the nickname that Michael detests the most.

Michael promptly stops his stalking to turn a vicious gaze at him, clenching his jaw tightly in severe anger. "Don't talk to me, you irritating vermin!" he snarls at him through his teeth before turning away and storming off again.

Bryan finds Michael's reply impressive. He can almost feel the sting in his words. "See ya later, Spunky!" he calls back, adding a small wave of his hand.

Turning back to his teammates, he notices Tala staring at him, an eyebrow arching towards his flaming red hair. "You usually tease him for longer than that," he comments. "What's wrong?"

Bryan points to the side of his mouth and grumbles. "My tooth hurts."

Tala tilts his head to the side, blinking his icy blue eyes. "You have a toothache?"

"It's starting to piss me off," Bryan mutters tersely as he holds his cheek in his hand in an attempt to quell the pain. "It won't stop throbbing. It's probably infected or something."

"Why don't you get Kai to have a look at it?" Tala suggests as he folds his arms over his chest and shrugs.

Bryan sits on the suggestion for a moment before nodding and climbing to his feet, stretching his long and muscular frame. "Good idea. Where is he?"

"The medical room," Tala tells him with a smirk, jerking his thumb over his shoulder, motioning towards the BBA headquarters not far behind him. "Apparently Miguel suffered a graze to his arm when he faced off against Daichi in a mock battle. The little monkey got so riled up that it's fortunate that Miguel has quick reflexes."

"So, Kai's taking care of his injury, then?" Bryan asks as a smirking grin appears on his lips, matching the wolf like one of Tala's effortlessly. "Sounds like him. Anyway, I'll head there too. This tooth is really getting on my nerves."

With a small departing wave, Bryan begins the short journey towards the medical wing of the BBA. It's on the ground floor and easily accessible to anyone in need. A train nurse works there the majority of the time, but Kai is the preferred choice for most of the bladers. He has quite an extensive knowledge of medicine, but never uses any medical jargon that would confuse so many others.

Stepping silently into the room, Bryan finds himself blinking slowly at the sight before him. He expected to see Kai and Miguel still in here, but he didn't expect to catch the two in a passionate embrace.

Miguel is leaning against the trolley bed, his arms firmly around Kai's waist, pulling him up against him. Kai, in turn, has his arms around Miguel's neck, their lips moving sensually, yet hungrily over each others. It's a deep, explorative kiss. A kiss that blocks out all the senses expect touch.

And they don't appear to want to break that kiss any time soon.

Bryan's eyebrow twitches. He doesn't want to interrupt the moment -he has the best view!- but his tooth is really bugging the crap out of him and it's putting him in a foul mood.

"Normally I wouldn't mind watching the two of you go at it, but I'm in need of medical assistance myself," Bryan says, his voice oddly free of teasing and it surprisingly dull. He actually sounds quite bored, really.

Immediately, the two embracing teens leap away from each other and whip around to face the voice, their eyes wide in fright, and their faces the light shade of red.

"Bryan!" Kai cries out in surprise, his face darkening a few shades more.

Bryan merely gives him a peace sign, his eyes half lidded. "Yo."

"Er," Kai stutters, quickly scrambling for an excuse. He turns back to the bed trolley and picks up the forgotten first aid kit. "I was just administrating some first aid."

"Of course," Bryan says, sounding like he believes him.

"Ok," Kai says as he turns back to Miguel, placing his hand on the white bandage that encircles his arm. "Um, your arm should heal up nicely now. The pain will disappear in a day or two."

"Right," Miguel says as he places his hand over Kai's, smiling softly at him. "Thanks Kai."

Kai returns the smile of his own, forgetting that Bryan is still in the room. "I'll catch you later," he says softly.

"Sure. Later," Miguel says, placing his hand on Kai's shoulder, looking as if he wants to kiss him again but promptly remembers that Bryan is still staring at them and he takes a step back in slight embarrassment. A look that Kai also wears as he, too, takes a step back.

"Er, see you Bryan," he says as he steps around the lanky Russian, backing out the door.

Bryan merely nods a head in his direction. "Have a good day."

Kai watches as Miguel leaves and then turns a reluctant gaze to Bryan. He raises an eyebrow in a small sign of concern when he notices Bryan's odd behavior. "So, you said that you needed medical attention?"

"It's my tooth," Bryan tells him bluntly as he point to his jaw. "It won't stop aching. And as you can imagine, it's pissing me off."

Kai grabs a chair for Bryan to sit in. "Let's have a look at it."

Bryan takes a step towards the chair and plonks himself down, hanging an arm over the back of the chair. Slapping on some latex gloves, Kai moves to lean over him, grabbing his face in his hands and tilting his head back.

"Open your mouth and lay your tongue flat on the bottom of your mouth," Kai orders, grabbing a small torch and a tongue presser.

Bryan does what he's told and after a few moments of prodding around, making him wince as pain shoots up his jaw and echo through his head, Kai pulls back with a shake of his head.

"I can't help you here, Bryan," Kai says as he snaps the gloves off and throwing them into the bin. "You need to go to a dentist and get that tooth removed. It's one of your maulers."

"The dentist?" Bryan's eyes widen in horror. "No way. Can't you pull it out?" he pleads. "I can take the pain."

"Not a good idea," Kai says as he shakes his head again, making his veil of stormy gray silk shift and sway over his stunning ruby eyes. "You might be able to take the pain, but the thought of pulling a tooth out of your mouth with a pair of pliers gives me the creeps. I'm afraid you'll have to find someone else to do it for you."

"Aw man," Bryan whines as he leans forward in his seat, holding his jaw in his hand again as his eyebrow twitches. "No guts."

"Or glory, it seems," Kai adds with a smile. "I'd be the first person who took out one of your teeth without having to throw a punch," he finishes by playfully placing a light punch on his shoulder. "Off to the dentist with you."

Bryan reluctantly climbs to his feet. "Can't I just bash my head against a brick wall?"

"Try the dentist first," Kai subtly pleads with him. "If he can't help you then bash your head against the wall."

Muttering a terse farewell, Bryan exits the room and reluctantly makes his way towards the streets of Tokyo, looking for a dentist.

The dentist. What had he done to deserve this?

Bryan's mood is worse now than before. He's hates doctors. But he hates dentists even more. They put you in this reclining chair, place a paper bib around your neck and lean over you to 

poke around the inside of your mouth with a metal hook, while wearing a white mask and cap.

They look more suited to rob a bank rather than cleaning your teeth.

However, when Bryan glances up he immediately spots the familiar figure of a certain fiery American heading in his direction his mood lifts ever so slight. A scowl graces his lips as he pushes past the hoards of people and ducks down the path that leads to a small, but secluded park.

Not wanting to let a chance to provoke the teen slip through his fingers, Bryan takes the same path, detouring from his quest to the dentist for a moment. He finds his target stand with his back towards him, his head down and his hand gripping the back of a bench tightly.

"Hey, Spunky," Bryan smirks as he walks up behind him.

Immediately Michael whips around, his brow furrowing into a scowl. However, when he does, Bryan's smirk disappears and he blinks as Michael suddenly turns away to rub his eyes at the back of his hand.

Bryan could have sworn he saw tears on Michael's cheeks. Is he crying?

"What do you want?" Michael asks, keeping his gaze elsewhere, trying his best to talk through the tightening of his throat.

"You ok?" Bryan finds himself asking, startling Michael and himself as well.

"I…" Michael stutters for a moment in shock, before shaking his head and pressing his lips tightly together. "Why do you care?"

Surprisingly, Bryan chooses to ignore that question, counting with a question of his own. "Did you get into a fight with Rick?"

Immediately upon hearing the name, Michael scowls again and begins to mutter in frustration, his eyes blazing in anger. "He's so arrogant. Argh, I can't stand him. He…just because he's stronger than me doesn't mean he's always right!" he suddenly begins to trail off, the fire in his eyes dying considerably. "I'm not as weak as everyone thinks I am. I'm not."

"Settle down there, Spunky," Bryan says as he takes a step forward, placing a hand on his shoulder. "No one is saying that."

"Yes, they are!" Michael cries as he slaps Bryan's hand from his shoulder and turns away. "Even you think I'm fair game. Just stop picking on me, ok?!"

Bryan tries to stop the teen from walking away. "Hold up-"

"Would you just leave me alone?!" Michael demands as he spins around, throwing his hand out 

to push him away. Instead, however, he closes his hand into a fist and lands a punch on the side of his head, directly at his jaw. Bryan's head rolls to the side as he stumbles slightly. Michael immediately pulls his hand back and covers his mouth with both in hands, staring at Bryan in fright and disbelief.

"Oh my god…" he whispers, truly not believing what he had just done. He finds himself backing away in fear, tears once again stinging at his eyes.

What has he done?

Bryan grabs a hold of the park bench with one hand as he holds his jaw in the other. He stands perfectly still as he winces from the metallic taste of blood in his mouth. His jaw hurts like hell, but funnily enough it's a dull ache. Nothing like the constant throbbing of his tooth ache. Curiously, he feels around in his mouth with his tongue, searching for his aching tooth. Instead, finds something loose rattling around. After a moment he grabs a tissue from his pocket he spits the thing is his mouth out into his hand.

"Pootie," he glances down at the object, his eyes widen just so slightly. After he recognizes the object, a triumph grin spreads across his lips. "It's my tooth," he says to himself.

"I'm so sorry about hitting you," Michael says, looking on the verge of having a break down. "I didn't mean to. I was mad and I just…"

"Hey," Bryan says, cutting him off with a grin. "I should be thanking you."

"Thanking me?" Michael repeats, blatant surprise on his face. "Why?"

"I had a bad tooth ache and your punch knocked it right out of my head," Bryan explains, showing him the offending tooth in his hand. "Good work. I didn't know you had it in you."

"Yeah, well," Michael stutters, a blush appearing on his features. Though, he must admit. He feels a little bit better getting his anger out in the open like that. "I guess that should teach you not to piss me off when I'm in a bad mood," he lightly jokes.

Bryan sends him a sly look. "Maybe."

Michael begins to fidget uncomfortably as the sense of guilt still lingers. "I'm still sorry about the punch, though."

"Want to kiss it better?" Bryan smirks.

Hearing that, Michael's blush darkens, but he seems to consider it for a moment. "…Sure," he says finally, looking at the ground.

Bryan blinks at him with a blank look. "Pardon?"

Beginning to fidget again, Michael peers up at him through his eyelashes. "If you want me to."

Once again, Bryan blinks blankly at him again. However, a short time later his usual smirk makes another appearance and he quickly places his fallen tooth into his pocket to dispose of later. "Well, that's interesting."

Taking it as a go ahead, Michael takes a step forward, places his hands on Bryan's chest and then leans in to lightly press his lips against Bryan's smirking ones. Placing his hands on the small of Michael's back, Bryan pulls him closer against him, tilting his head to the side to deepen the kiss considerably. With the lingering taste of blood in his mouth, Bryan reluctantly breaks the kiss, wanting it to become more passionate, but not wanting the taste to overwhelm the sensation.

With Bryan still holding him in his arms, Michael leans back to look questioning up at him, wondering why he suddenly decided to terminate the kiss. "Bryan?"

"I doubt you would like the taste of blood," Bryan answers his unspoken question, his smirk once again making an appearance. "We'll continue this later."

Blushing lightly, Michael nods as he licks his lips subconsciously. Wondering what Bryan means, but he gets his answer when Bryan places a light kiss to his forehead. Sinking into the embrace, Michael sighs and nuzzles his face into Bryan's shoulder, slipping his arms around his neck.

"Don't let Rick get to you," Bryan tells him softly.

Michael nods against him. "I won't.

"If he calls you weak again, just punch him," Bryan sniggers. "That will get the point across."

* * *

Holding his tooth in his hand, Bryan walks towards Kai's apartment. He just wants to inform the enigma the good news. His toothache has been dealt with and he didn't need to go to a dentist after all.

And it's all thanks to his new boyfriend, Michael.

Yes. After a little chat, the two decided to try their hand at dating each other. In secret. They agreed that only a few people will know. After all, the All Stars and the Blitzkrieg boys aren't exactly the best of friends.

As Bryan steps out of the lift and out onto the floor of Kai's apartment, he stops dead in his tracks. Soon, a grin appears.

Kai is standing at his front door, his arms once again securely around Miguel's neck and Miguel's arms around his waist. And, of course, the two are kissing deeply once again, totally lost to the world.

"Let me guess," Bryan says loudly, causing the two to spring apart in surprise. "First aid again?"

Kai spins around, his cheeks redder than a tomato, but his eyes as hot as fire. "Would to stop doing that?!" he hisses at him.

Bryan merely continues to grin at them, watching with amusement as Miguel shyly runs a hand through his blonde hair and then scratching the base of his neck in embarrassment. But his eyebrow is also twitching with frustration.

"Again?" he mutters under his breath. He then sighs and turns to Kai. "Want me to go?"

"No," Kai replies quickly as he opens the door to his apartment, grabs his hand and practically leads him inside. "I'm not done with you yet. I'll join you in a minute." He then kisses him softly on the lips, not caring whether Bryan is there or not and then closes the door.

Bryan sniggers to himself, but manages to control himself from saying anything, even when Kai turns to glare at him in annoyance.

"What?" Kai asks, his eye twitching.

Bryan opens his hand and shows him the tooth. "Got it," he says with a sense of triumph in his voice.

Kai look at the tooth in surprise before turning that gaze upwards to Bryan's face. "So, you did go to the dentist?"

"Nope."

"Then how did you get that tooth out?" Kai asks, a slight look of horror appearing on his face, sincerely hoping that Bryan didn't bash his head against the wall.

"That spunky dyed blonde from the All Stars," Bryan grins.

Kai blinks. "Michael?"

"Yep."

"How?"

Bryan's grin brightens even more. "Punched me," he replies, bluntly. "A right hook to the jaw. Saw stars for a few seconds."

"He _**punched**_ you?" Kai asks in disbelief, his eyes widening in surprise. "Why?"

"He was in a really bad mood and I unwittingly pissed him off even more," Bryan explains with a careless shrug.

"I see…" Kai blinks, and then narrows his eyes in an accusing way. "You're not mad."

"Nope," Bryan says brightly. "He offered to kiss it better afterward. I suppose you can say he was administrating first aid the same way you did with Miguel."

Kai blushes darkly.

* * *

Whooooooooo! Finished! My first try at Bryan/Michael. How did I do?

Please review.


End file.
